We Found Love The Messed Up Way
by vampirechick24
Summary: I would never cheat on Damon would I? But i know that he would never Cheat on me, because we love each other then why am i so drawn to his Brother and why is he spend so much time with This Bella chick? this is a drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys I'm starting this drabble with my friend Mychelle hope you enjoy.

Prolog

MY life was complete I love him or so I thought but the way he makes me feel is better than want his Brother can do for me but I ask myself why? Why am I so drawn to him and I know what I'm doing is wrong but I can't fight the feeling I guess he knows because he's been pushing me away lately what should I do?


	2. I get to meet your bro?

EPOV

I woke up to the sun shinnying on my back cuddled up to the love of my life. Damon Salvatore, he and I have been together since he moved to Mystic Falls four years ago. I was happily lying on his bed with him by my side everything is just perfect. You wanna know what makes it really perfect the fact that was where vampires. "Hey Babe are you up yet?" he asked what a stupid question he obliviously knows I'm up, smartass.

"I just happen to be sleeping with my eyes open smart one." I say to him and laugh while I climb up to give him a kiss. "This is perfect you know, I love you so much." I tell him as I plant kisses all over his face. Then suddenly I'm on my back and he's pinning me down "As I love you Elena, and as much as I'd like to lay around and make love to you all day we can't." he says and started getting off the bed.

"Wait no why can't we stay in bed it's much more commutable here?" I ask him and he pulls me out of bed.

"Only because its breakfast time and were having visitors soon." He says while handing me a shirt and shorts I pull them on and then look at him. he's were cargo shorts and is still shirtless wow just wow.

"Wait what do you mean visitors, who's coming over here?" I asked him my curiosity growing.

"My brother and his girlfriend are coming down to meet us. He recently broke up with Katherine and has a new rebound girl named Bella. He turned her into a vampire 3 years ago and they ran into each other again. He thinks he's in love but he doesn't sound to good so I told him to come back so I can meet this girl he claims to be in love with." He tells me then walks up to me after putting a shirt on and wraps his arms around me.

"I finally get to meet your brother?" I ask him, I'm kinda excited because I always wanted to meet his brother.

"Yup you're finally going to me Mr. Stefan Salvatore. Okay now that that's out of the way who shall we have for breakfast?


	3. Boring

Bpov

OMG I am so bored of this goody two shoes life when am to have fun and be myself. Don't get me wrong I love Stefan but this is getting ridiculous how uptight and serious he is. I want to enjoy my eternal life and do something or be with someone worth my time. Now he tells me that we're going to Mystic Falls to meet his brother I never even knew about. Then he tells me not to get mad is just that he doesn't like talking about his brother. I love Stefan just not the way I should I love him like a friend. I did me a great favor by turning me into a vampire and for that I am forever loyal. I just with him now because I felt bad for him, is that so wrong. This is why I am now packing my stuff to go live in Mystic Falls for a few months; it feels like it's going to be longer. I jump as I feel arms wrap around me and kisses travel up my neck and trails to my ear. "Hey Baby I missed you did you have a good hunt?" I asked him while turning to face him and give him a quick kiss.

"There was nothing fun to hunt today but I got my fill did you feed already?" he asked and cupped my face so I could look at him.

"Well yes I fed and it was very fulfilling but I much rather be with you." I tell him, The only reason were together was because I got really drunk one night and we ended up having sex which turned into something more than just a one night stand. It was great at first but once I got to hang and be with him it all got very tiring. He's a great guy but he's still hung up in the pass and I really don't need that right now. "I'm all packed and ready to go what times our flight?" I asked him

"In 3 more hours what shall we do with all this free time?" he asked and then starts pulling me closer.

"Gosh I don't know what do you want to do?" I ask innocently

"You know what I want to do let just do it for a few hours." He says and I don't have time to respond because his lips seal mine and we kill time like this.

A/N enjoy I will update tmr

Goodnight


End file.
